


The Initiation

by fairychangeling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protective Thor (Marvel), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: Thor joined the elite group of warriors to prove himself and his might to all of Asgard.Loki joined to prove himself to Thor.





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent tag does not relate to Loki and Thor. Just thought I would clarify that! 
> 
> A short ficlet I posted on my tumblr that I'm now sharing here because who doesn't like pre-canon Thorki.

Thor joined the elite group of warriors to prove himself and his might to all of Asgard. Loki joined to prove himself to Thor. 

He might not have Thor’s brute strength, but he was agile and quick. He worked hard, trained and fought, kept up with the others in all of their drills and tests. 

They welcomed Loki along side Thor and Loki had never been so proud of himself. Finally, he could measure up to his brother, an equal in battle.

They were escorted to the bathhouse, Thor casting quick, nervous glances at Loki as they went. Loki pointedly ignored him, enjoying the attention the older warriors lavished on him. They helped to strip Loki of his armor, fawning over him as if they were bath attendants, helping him into the warm water, scrubbing and soaping him until all traces of the training ground were washed away. 

Loki enjoyed it. He enjoyed their praise, enjoyed their flattery. 

Too long he had been in Thor’s shadow, never good enough, never golden enough, but now these men had seen the truth of Loki’s prowess and they could not praise him highly enough. 

They helped him from the bath, helped to rub him dry, then took to oiling him; strong hands running over his calves and up his thighs, across his buttocks.

Loki finally looked for Thor again and found his brother being attended to in much the same way. As he watched, the man on his knees before Thor moved forward to take his brother’s cock in hand, working it to hardness in his steady grip. Thor’s eyes were closed, but the look of bliss on his face kept Loki riveted.

“Part of the initiation,” one of the men with his hands on Loki said, his lips brushing against Loki’s ear. “We fight together. We fuck together.”

His fingers skimmed between Loki’s cheeks, against his hole and Loki gasped loudly. 

No one had touched him there. No one had ever dared. 

“We’ve all been looking forward to fucking you,” the man continued. 

The other men crowding around Loki murmured their agreement, hands stroking over him, pinching at his nipples or massaging over his thighs. One hand covered his cock, palming him and coaxing Loki to hardness. 

“How many of us do you think you can take tonight?” the man behind him whispered. “All of us? Ever since you pledged, your initiation has been all anyone’s talked about.”

Loki swallowed, blinking back sudden, furious tears.

He had thought they’d valued him as a warrior. He had thought they’d seen something about him that others overlooked. He thought that for once he had been special.

Now he knew all that to be a lie.

All the encouragement he had received, all the praise, it had been to the end of getting him here. It had been with the aim of fucking him. 

Loki’s gaze darted back to Thor. There were two men now before him, each fighting the other to suck and kiss at Thor’s heavy cock. Loki watched, fascinated. He with wet hot tears rolling down his cheeks, even filled with shame, he couldn’t look away from Thor. His brother was beautiful, every inch of him and Loki wanted to be one of those on his knees before him, worshiping him with his mouth. 

His own cock jolted at the thrilling thought, and the man who cupped him laughed, giving him a hard tug that was the wrong side of pleasurable. 

Oiled fingers rubbed against his hole, loosening him slowly and the man behind him pressed his lips against Loki’s ear again.

“You can close your eyes and pretend it’s your brother’s cock when I fuck you” he murmured.

Loki shook his head, wanting to protest, wanting to deny, but then two fingers were forced unceremoniously into him and his protest became a shout.

Thor open his eyes.

He looked at Loki, fixed his gaze on him. He took in everything, every shameful bit, and his eyes darkened. His cheeks flushed and his chest heaved. 

Overhead, Loki heard the distant rumble of thunder.

“You will let my brother go,” Thor commanded. 

He pushed away the man who was lavishing his cock with attention, all of his focus on Loki now.

“It’s his initiation,” one of the men muttered. 

Loki didn’t see which one. He was focused on Thor, on the dangerous dark glint in his brother’s eyes.

“Thor,” he breathed - too hopeless, hating himself for it, hating himself for needing Thor to save him, but now he was the focus of all of Thor’s attention and he craved it, needed it more than anything. 

“Let him go,” Thor repeated, each word deliberate. 

The fingers that had been inside Loki, stilled and holding him painfully open since Thor first spoke, now slid free. The men who had crowded Loki melted away, all but the one at his back. Loki could feel his presence there, the heat radiating from him. He wasn’t so willing to give up. 

Thor took a threatening step forward. 

A flash of lightening hit the ground outside, illuminating them all in a flash of white, grounding too close for comfort.

It was a reminder that any moment now, it might begin to storm inside the bathhouse if Thor was not listened to. 

“Fine,” the man behind Loki said. He placed a hand in the small of Loki’s back and shoved. “I suppose as you're the Prince, you should have first go.”

There was an echo of laughter at those words, but Loki hardly heard it. 

He stumbled forward into Thor’s arms, caught by his brother’s steady strong grip. His heart hammered in his chest, his fingers clutching at Thor in case his brother realized that those words weren’t just mockery. Loki would spread his legs and let his brother take him now before all these men if Thor wanted him. 

He didn’t dare risk looking up at Thor. He knew it was written on his face. 

Thor snarled and overhead the thunder shook the sky again.

“Let’s go,” Thor said, keeping a tight grip on Loki. He called Mjolnir to him, an for a moment Loki thought Thor might rain down lightening and destruction, but instead he found himself in the safety of his own bed chamber, Thor having used Mjolnir as their means of escape. 

Thor dropped the hammer, ignoring the sound it made as it clattered on the floor. 

He cupped Loki’s face in his hands, pressed their foreheads together.

“Loki, please, forgive me,” he whispered. “I didn’t know what they would do.” 

“Thor,” Loki whispered. 

“I didn’t know,” Thor said again.

He kissed Loki’s forehead, kissed his nose, kissed his cheeks. He kissed them over and over again as if trying to reassure Loki and himself. Loki clung to him, tilting his head to let Thor kiss more of his face, trying to turn his head so Thor’s kisses would land on his mouth. It was good, more than he deserved, but he wanted everything. 

“Loki,” Thor murmured. 

Then he did kiss him, finally, as Loki wanted.


End file.
